Aftermath Rules
PREMISE: Aftermath is a game of diplomacy, advancement, espionage, negotiations, and war. You take control of your power mere hours after a unanimous ceasefire was signed between every nation on the face of the earth. This great treaty was created to at least stall a global war that had ravaged the planet for the last 25 years with nearly all combatants facing utter stagnation. No nation fully escaped from the tragedies of this Great War, and it's your responsibility to rebuild, and eventually take back the victory that was stolen from you by the incompetency of the world. CREATING YOUR NATION: The creation of your fictional global power is a straightforward process, involving the selection of some traits and perhaps a small bit of writing and decision making. What I need to know is: Nation Name: Desired Color: Desired Location: Tier Listing (DAM/STAB/TECH): Government Type: Fluff: Role that your Faction played in the Great War: On top of those I require you to select some conditons that apply to your nations state come the end of the Great War. These categories are Damage, Stability, and Technology. Damage represents the physical destruction that took place in your nation come the end of the War, ranging from Tier 1: Hardly scathed in comparison to some to Tier 3: Utter Ruin. Stability represents the mindset of your power after the war in terms of corruption by foreign ideologies or internal issues that arose. The stat ranges from Tier 1: Your government maintains a steadfast grip on the hearts and minds of your people, to Tier 3 representing the possible equivalent of an ongoing civil war. Technology represents the scientific capacity of your nation at the end of the War for advancement, ranging from Tier 1: Your nation managed to foster one of the foremost scientific programs on the earth during the course of the conflict to Tier 3: Your nation's scientific capacity has been near eliminated thanks to targetted strikes or abductions. When picking which tier for each, keep in mind that each player may select only one of each tier, and only one per category. If you feel like being a masochist you can put 3's in multiple things. The breakdown is as follows: Damage: Tier 1: Your nation manage to last through the great war with relatively little harm to its infrastructure or population centers. While no power truly escaped from the devastation that it caused, you'll certainly have an easier time mending any wounds. Tier 2: Your nation underwent rather standard damage to most of its faculties, resulting in a fair bit of ruin to be cleaned up and rebuilding to be done. Tier 3: Your nation was among the hardest hit in the Great War. Untold atrocities have been committed on your soil, resulting in a distinct air of gloominess even in your largest centers of population. Much work will need to be done. Stability: Tier 1: Through clever use of propoganda and nationalist programs your nation managed to remain steadfast even in the face of pressure from ideologies on all sides, resulting in a government that continues to hold its grip on the power to this day with seemingly undying resolve. Tier 2: Like most nations, through the catastrophies of the great war several subversive elements leaked through and may have contaminated the general mindset of your populace, creating moderate issues with secessionist groups or seditious citizens that may require crackdowns in the future. Tier 3: Somewhere along the line of the war a great change may have been felt within your faction, be it a new ideology taking hold or the death of an old one, your people came to accept a new status quo somewhere along the line. The aftereffects of this could be potentially devastating, be it a schism in the making to the point of open civil war going on within your nation. Technology: Tier 1: Your technological prowess actually managed to grow through the Great War, creating teams of highly-specialized scientists that aided the final outcome of the conflict. Be the researchers home-grown or abducted from a rival nation, they certainly made their mark. Tier 2: The arms of your technological branches influenced the growth of your combat capability and aptitude to minimal degrees through the war, what remains of the groups are minimal, but may certainly be utilized in the future. Tier 3: Be it through select attacks on your scientific facilities over the course of the conflict or perhaps targetted abductions of your best or brightest, your scientific prowess has been near lobotomized. Many years will be required to restore your technological capability to its full level, be it through espionage or advancements in education. GAMEPLAY: Players are granted four actions each turn. You do not have to roll to perform these actions, all they do is take up a slot. It is likely that each advancement or thing you're trying to do will take multiple actions, with the exception of recruitment. These actions can be applied to virtually ANYTHING. Be it rebuilding after the great conflict to creating a doomsday weapon. If you feel like you need permission to do it, or just want clarification on what it might do for you, pester me. Figure out how in the Contact section. Espionage is a reality once more in this game with the concealment of actions a very real occurence when warranted. Keep in mind that before ANY CONCEALMENT OF ACTIONS OR ATTEMPT AT ESPIONAGE I MUST BE CONTACTED FOR THE GO AHEAD. This is to prevent confusion on my part and blatant dickery. Espionage is once again fairly open ended. Keep that in mind always. There is a living, breathing economy in the battered post-war world, and it's up to Players to keep track of it. (AKA Don't fuck it up.). All nations begin with a +15 per turn starting income on top of a lump some of 100. Currency is used to repair, research, and even to recruit and maintain armies. If money is required for research or whatnot I will inform you how much. KEEP IN MIND: As this is a rather integral system that is in fact PLAYER CONTROLLED I must stress the importance of not cheating and keeping accurate records yourself. If you are found to be cheating in any way you will recieve anything from a stern warning to ouright removal from the game. Military is one of the only systems in which rolls are required. And they all run on D10s. Armies are recruited with a single action and cost a 10 currency initial fee, with a 5 Currency upkeep. Air Forces are recruited the same way and cost a 15 currency initial fee with 10 upkeep. Navies require two turns to be built, a 20 currency initial fee, and a 15 currency upkeep. Players begin with no Armies, Air Forces, or Navies as a direct result of the treaty's conditions. Military Bonuses are granted when the proper tech is researched, they are applied on a per army basis. (As in 5 armies with a +1 bonus will recieve a +5.) CONTACT ME: I can be contacted exclusively through skype at the screen-name 'Fribarada' or 'Plaxinov'. Skype is the primary form of communication we'll be using. A Livestream will be implemented into the game later on. FINAL NOTES: This system is imperfect and terrible. Please bitch at me constantly for it. If you have any questions or concerns, please pester me over Skype at 'Fribarada' or 'Plaxinov' I am not responisble for trauma of any sort experienced while playing this game. Don't be too much of a faggot Have fun. Good luck. Fuck you. ADDED AFTER THE THIRD SESSION: It's become a blaring issue in my eyes that some players are simply not living up the the expectations in terms of post quality and amount of effort being displayed. This ends today! Starting now I'll be keeping tabs on the outgoing effort and quality of player posts in an effort to perhaps weed out any players who simply, really don't belong here. Sounds harsh, I know. Anyways: What this means for you is that if a fair amount of time, effort, and thought is not put into at least your actions you might be warned, and if the warnings are not heeded you may be asked to simply leave, hopefully without fuss. Yeah! that's basically it. If you feel I need any more justification just pretend that I'm holding up global rule 6. Don't know what else to say. Category:Rules